A walk to the Stream
by Moonlight
Summary: Matt finally decides to share with Taich about how he feels about him. Will Matt cherish this moment forever or forget about it. WARNING: somewhat yaoi content!
1. Default Chapter Title

This is my first fanfic and I sort of felt uncomfortable writing it but I think   
I did a fair job. Thanks for choosing mine to read and be sure to read this same story but in  
Taich's point of veiw!  
  
*bla bla bla*= What the person is thinking.  
  
This is Matt's point of veiw on maybe his most cherished moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 10 months after all the bad digimon had been killed and the Digital world had settled to complete bliss. Except for the digi-destined.  
The digi-destined had been searching for a way home but all was failure and Geni had died of a heart attack about 3 months earlier. They, as in the digi-destined,   
had built a home out of trees and mud and had settled down using all they  
could to try to get home. They all had daily chores and such.  
  
"I hate having to go get the water!", sighed Matt while he was walking to a stream with Taich. This was only one of the jobs the had to do togather.  
Tiach shrugged and kept walking. "Um, these buckets are heavy, aren't they?", said Matt trying to make conversation. It had been sometime since Matt realized his feeling for   
taich but he had never thought of telling him.  
  
"Do you want me to hold your bucket since it is too heavy?", asked taich. Taich reached over and tried to grab the bucket but grabbed Matt's hand by accident. Matt blushed   
a hot pink color. He looked away. "Is something wrong?", asked taich. Matt grabbed taich's shoulder and turned around and pulled taich closer to him.   
  
"I love you.", whispered Matt. He pulled him closer to give him a kiss but taich turned and Matt kissed his cheek. Taich ripped out of Matt's arms and ran into the woods to the stream.  
Matt sat down next to the tree behind him and started to think. *How could I be so stupid? Why did I do that? Now he'll never like me. Should I go find him? Should I apologize? Wow, too many   
questions.* Matt stood up, brushed himself off. he looked the way Taich went and strated to walk as he thought some more. *Hmmmnnnn....what should I do? I know, I gotta set this out and think.*  
Matt turned and started to run. He came to a clearing, he turned around and saw taich skinny-dipping in the stream. He blushed nd realized he had a bonner. He hunched forward as to try to hide   
it and started to run the other way. He found a cave and ducked in right away. Hey unzipped his pants and stared at himself. He zipped his pants and found some brush. He made a bed and sat to take   
a nap.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor make it. I making "NO" money off this and I am simply a fan. For, this is a fanfic. I made this. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

*bla bla bla*= What the person is thinking.  
  
  
This is Taich's point of veiw.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hmmmnnnn...what is with Matt today? He seems to be all over me.  
Maybe i should help him with his buckets to be nice, any way, what else do I have to do?*  
"Do you want me to hold your bucket since it is too heavy?", asked taich. Taich reached over and tried to grab the bucket  
but grabbed Matt's hand by accident. Matt blushed a hot pink, thinking he might be hurt or uncomfortable Matt so he asked him  
if something was wrong. Matt grabbed his shoulders, turned around and pulled him closer. *What  
the? What is he doing?* "I love you", said Matt. *What the heck is he doing? Oh my god!* Matt tried to kiss him but  
Taich turned quickly *Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!* so he got a kiss on his cheek.   
  
Taich turned and ran towards the stream,  
he ran through a bush and tripped on a branch. He flew into the stream and quickly jumped out and ripped of his freezing cold   
clothes. He sat naked on the ground. He looked down and noticed he had a bonner. He looked away and thought that the water would  
take it away. He jumped in and felt himself, it had started to leave already. He looked up and saw matt run and stop to stare at him then  
run off again. *Do I feel the same way about him than he does me? But I love Sora! I can't like a boy. It isn't right. I will go to   
hell if I do. No! I can't! What is wrong with me? I wasn't brought up like this, was I? I am not like this, not like him!* Taich jumped and   
started to float, he thought about Matt for a second and drifted of to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon nor make it. I am making "NO" money off this and I am simply a fan. For, this is a fanfic. I made this.... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

*bla bla bla*= What the person is thinking.  
  
  
As usual, Matt was having a dream about him and Taich having sex.   
Matt woke up. He realized he had a wet dream. *Why am I like  
this?* "WHY AM I LIKE THIS?", screamed Matt. All the birds from the   
nearby tree flew away. He stood up and looked at his   
fly. *Awwhh, it looks like I pissed myself.* Matt grabbed some of  
his brush and tried to dry his pants. He decided to wash all his clothes in the stream.  
Forgetting about Taich he walked to the stream and stripped  
down to nothing. He through his clothes in the water and jumped in.  
Like always he was thinking about Taich. Suddenly something came from behind and grabbed Matts butt.  
It was Taich!   
  
"Hey! So you....?", Matt tried to finish but Taich pulled him closer  
and kissed him. Taich used his tounge and pried open Matt's mouth. Both their tounges   
wrap around each other in a madly rage. Matt threw his arms around  
taich's back and started to rub his back. Taich pulled away not being able to   
hold his breath anymore. The edged up to the shore and started to kiss again.   
AMtt pulled away and looked at Taich. He bent down and shoved Tiach;s dick into his mouth.  
He started to suck, and suck. Suddenly Taich cummed, filling Matt's mouth. Matt stopped  
to savor the taste. He let it drip from his mouth on to Taich's chest. Taich grabbed Matt and turned him around,  
he should his dick into Matt's butt. He started to hump Matt. Matt let out a wild scream and cummed, but this was  
ten times more than when Taich did. Then something rustled in the bushes. Out jumped Sora.  
  
"Hi! I thought I might go for a swi.....", sor openned her eyes to discover Taich and Matt humping.   
They stopped and looked to see Sora. They jumped up and looked at each other.  
  
"It isn't what it.......um...", Taich tried to talk but it wouldn't come out.  
  
"Um...well....what are you doing here?", asked Matt in a frenzy.  
  
"Well, I was going to swim but obviously you guys already started!", Sora started to cry. Tears welded up in   
her eyes and she started to cry her eyes out. Taich ran up to her but Sora pushed him away.  
  
"I can't believe you, sniff. You picked a boy over me?", asked Sora.  
  
"A person can't hide their emotions.", Matt jumped in. Sora looked up and  
glared at him.   
  
"You made him do this! I knew there was something wrong with you, you freak!", Sora pointed at Matt.  
  
"ME? I DIDN'T MAKE TAICH DO ANYTHING HE DIDN'T WANT TO!", screamed Matt. Sora started to cry  
twice as much as before.  
  
"Damnit Matt! Look what you did!", shouted Taich.  
  
"Oh, so now your picking Sora over me? I thought you changed!", Matt shot back. Matt turned and grabbed his clothes,   
threw them on. He looked back at Taich trying to cuddle Sora. Taich looked up with   
puppy dog eyes to try to make Matt come back. Matt went into the woods.   
  
It had been about a month since the mishap you could say, and nobody saw Matt. They told TK  
that he had gone on a retreat like during the puppetmon thing. TK understood and prayed everyday   
to try to bring him back.  
  
  
The End?  
  
-Joshua D.  
  
P.S.- You can bet this ain't they end. I will probably make another farely soon but I want to see how  
my fanfics catch. Well, thanks for reading! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

*bla bla bla*=what the person is thinking.  
  
Dedicated to my newly opened site, Goggles and Jeans  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 2 months since the mishap. Matt being gone and all had caused Gabumon to digivolve back to an egg. Also, TK had been weeping continously for about 5 weeks. Also causing Patamon to digivolve back to a digi-egg. Now, 2 digimon short, the digi-destined were practically useless. So, they decided to find away home, Matt or no Matt.   
  
One night, Taich, as usual, had been on his mid-night look for Matt. Obviously he still had feelings. Well, Taich had walked about 3 miles into a dense forest. He came to a bush. "Matt? You there?", Taich screamed. He lifted the bush and saw something glitter. He brush away the leaves softly. It was Matt's tag, crest, and digivice. He felt something after picking them up. It was the feeling that day he spent with Matt at the stream. For some reason it felt like someone was holding Taich's hand. The hand seemed to say, brush away. Taich gulped and brushed away more leaves. BOOM! Taich flew backwards and hit his head on a tree. Taich blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Taich? TAICH?", screamed Sora. Sora whiped a tear from her eye. She looked up to the moonlight. *Tai, where are you? You've been gone all day. I am almost dead. I need you!* "You're scarring me Taich!", yelled Sora. A tear fell from her eye. Suddenly the sun fell from the sky. The moon shot up but went down again. Then the sun shot up and then down. This continued. Sora didn't even care about it, she wanted Taich. She suddenly looked down, she was in a different place. She was in front of Taich. Taich was laying against a tree. "Taich! Are you okay?", she asked. "I-I.....can't feel my-my legs", he responded. Sora pulled Taich closer, "Just close your eyes Taich". He looked away. She twisted his head and layed a sloppy kiss on him. Taich looked back away and stuck out his tounge. He said, "Get off! Remember Matt? Anyway you aren't a good kisser! Hah! Now get OFF!", Taich screamed. Sora fell backwards, she looked up and started to cry. "You asked for it! I told you I don't like you!", Taich yelled louder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prodigous! Look at the sky!", exclaimed Izzy. ZAP! Suddenly all the digi-destined were where Sora and Taich were. They all looked at each other. Mimi ran to Taich and picked him up. "Wha? Wha- What are you doing?", asked Taich. "Digi-World is cracking up and I am guessing this is our time to go home!", yelled Mimi. "You know, you can be really smart sometimes", proclaimed Izzy. Joe looked at Kari. Woosh, they were gone. POW! Everyone was gone. 


End file.
